Lt Bomber
by crooked-little-smile
Summary: Stephanie comes back to trenton after 14 years in the Army. Her buddy Lestor finds out she missed her court date ad have to capture her. What will happen when the RangeMen find out she's hiding things and try to find out what? Rating for Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for fun. I hope to get some reviews and opinions and Ideas read and review!! i own nothing

Set before One for the Money. Stephanie is ex-military and best friends with Lester. What happens when she goes FTA and RangeMan has to bring her in.

I was sitting at the bar when I felt a tingle at the nape of my neck. I took a swig of my beer and then I turned in my seat to look around. I had on dark sunglasses so no one could see where I was looking. I looked around and saw what had made my neck tingle. Throughout the club were several men all dressed in black and discreetly watching me. I hid a smile and ordered two shots of whiskey. I downed them one after the other and then got up. I made it obvious that I was carrying as I walked out of the club. I made it to the parking lot near my car before yet another guy in black stepped into the light.

I could sence the others closing in besides me.

"Bond Enforcement." some one said. I recognized that voice and a smile hit me. "We just want to take you to the station to reschedule your court date and re bond you."

I turned around and looked at Lester Santos. His eyes went wide and he went ramrod stif.

"Santos thats' not the way you greet a superior officer is it?" I asked. I really enjoyed poking fun at him.

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am. I meant no offence. I just didn't recognize you. Ma'am." He fairly shouted.

I held back a giggle and said, "Apologie accepted. Stand down Lester. I'm on vacation."

"You missed your court date." A tall dark and delicious man said. Oh my God. he was super yummy. When he took out a pair of cuffs and took a step towards me, I took a step back and giggled.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm not that easy."

Lester took out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and held it up to me with a wink. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I turned and ran. Behind me Lester burst into laughter and then I heard them following me. I did a hood slid over my car and then ran toward the alley. After some quick turns I lost them and ran back to my car. On the way I snatched the ten from Lester. That's when I ran into a wall of toned muscle. I looked up at Tall, Dark, and Delicious and bit my lip.

"Give the ten back, Babe." He said. " I caught you."

"But that wasn't the bet." I told him. "He just bet that I wouldn't run." Then I slipped the ten into my shirt. I sighed as he cuffed my hands behind my back and then I closed my eyes as he searched me.

He started by running his hands through my hair, over my shoulders, and down my arms. When his hands started to slid down my back, searching for wires, I tensed and pushed away from him. Lester being my best frend knew what was going on and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I was just searching her for weapons" The guy said. Lester reached down and pulled the gun from the small of my back and the wicked sharp knife strapped to my leg. He tossed them to the guy and then tilted my chin up to him

"You good?" He asked. I nodded, I was pretty shaken. I didn't like it when people touched the scars on my back.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I said again with more conviction. He smiled at me and tried to back away while I was fiddling with my bracelet. He stepped forward and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dammit Lester!" I shouted, swinging my fists down and pounding on his back with the cuffs dangling from one wrist. "I hope you're enjoying this" I grumbled.

From behind me I heard several of the men gasp and whisper about me getting out of the cuffs. Lester sat in the middle back seat and I sat on his lap. I kicked off my shoes and rested my feet on the middle consol in metween two of the men.

"So who are you guys?" When no one answered I started humming. I could feel Lester shaking with silent laughter and he whispered in my ear.

"I'll give you ten bucks to sing until they talk to you." I grinned.

"I've been workin' on the rail road all the live long day..." I didn't know the rest of the lyrics so I started another one.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out..."

"Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..." I sang all three and I was about to give up when another song popped into my head.

"Tengo la camisa negra/ hoy mi amor está de luto/ hoy tengo en el alma una pena" I sang.

"I'm Tank." The big black guy in the passenger seat.

"Bobby." Said a black man beside me.

"Silvio." From the other side.

The guy in the front just shook his head sadly and kept driving.

"y es por culpa de tu embrujo/ Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres/ y eso es lo que mas me/ hiera/ que tengo la camisa negra/ y una pena que me duele..." I continued.

"Ranger." He said with a sigh.

"I knew you singing would get him to talk." Lester said.

"It wasn't her singing." Ranger said. "It's just that a beautiful vioce like that should not sing such a sad song."

The guys around me all stared at him with dropped jaws. He parked and Lester led me into the station, all the others following.

After getting my court date rescheduled and myself re-bonded I was walking out the door when I heard,

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Stephanie Plum." I turned to look at Joe Morelli. Just what I needed.

"Hello Cupcake. You still got that explosion problem?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, Joe. Do you still have that pre-ejaculation problem?" I fired back. The entire station went silent.

"So you became a cop?" I asked. "That's kinda funny."

"Yeah I did. I save lives every day and bring in killers. What have you done with your life?" He asked sarcastically.

"I joined the army and became special forces. I'm a bombs expert and I go to places you've never dreamed of and take out people who sell bombs and other nuclear weapons to terrorists." I said quietly. Joe looked taken aback. I left the building almost at a run and waited at Lester's ride for him.

"What was that about, Bomber?" He asked.

"Jackass I knew in high school. I think he's still mad because I ran him over with my dad's Buick." I said.


	2. Fifty bucks to Lester

I hope you like it. I'll update once more before I go to bed! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Do you need a ride to you're car?" Ranger asked.

Lester and I shared glances before sprinting towards the paasnger seat shouting, "SHOTGUN!"

I got there first and stuck my tongue out at him. Just as I sat down in the seat Tank apeared with his arms crossed. I looked at him with raised eyebrows befoe shuting the door in his face.

"Girls' got balls'!" Bobby said. When every one was in the car Ranger got on Route one.

I looked at the spedometer and tapped my foot. After a few seconds he asked,

"In a hurry?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're only going 50mph." I said.

"The limit is 75." He replied.

"Yeah but the minimum is 60."

He considered that for a moment and then sped up to 60. I glared at him. When we finally got to the club parking lot I practically jumped out of the car.

"You want some company tonight, Bomber?" Lester asked suggestively.

"What kind of company?" I asked and heard the others snicker.

"Poker game." He told me.

"Okay. I'll follow you guys." He nodded and I turned toward my car.

About fifteen feet from it, my car exploded and sent me airborn. The landing knocked the air out of me and I lay there as Lester ran to me.

"HA!" He shouted. "You haven't been in town more that three days and already your car got blown up. You owe me fifty bucks!"

Normally wen your friend almost gets blown up you ask if she's all right. Not Lester.

I slowly got to my feet and after I caught my breath I carefully approached my car.

"Are you crazy?" Bobby shouted. I nodded and after a quick check I sighed and handed over fifty bucks.

I called my insurance agent as the police pulled onto the scene. After twenty minutes of bull shit with Morelli, Lester came to my rescue. He came up behind me and nuzzled the side of my neck.

"Querida," He whispered loud enough for Morelli to here. "You need to finnish up here so we can go to my place and I can take care of you."

"That's alright." Morelli said. "I've got every thing I need."

Lester led me over to the SUV and loaded me into the passenger seat. As Ranger got back on the Route 1, I turned on the radio. He turned it back off saying,

"I don't like the radio."

"Tengo camisa negra..." I started singing and he clicked the radio back on.


	3. Is it hot in here?

As we all sat in the elevator Lester handed me back my gun and knife. I checked the clip before jamming it back and putting it in my waist band and the knife re-strapped to my calf, hidden by my jeans.

"You only carry one gun?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Just curious. RangerMan carries two." He said. He was obviously trying to bate me.

"I din't need the extra bullets." I said with a smirk. Lester hit me upside the head. "Well, I don't."

Ranger just looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Does that scare people?" I asked. Tank looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

Ranger just kept looking. I crossed my arms under my breasts and saw his eyes flicker down for a millisecond before coming back to my face. A gave him a small victorious smile before getting of the elevator.

When three men saw me they went ramrod straight just as Lester had and fairly shouted,

"Good evening, Lt. Plum!"

I stared at Ram, Cal and Junior.

"At ease men. Tonight it's Stephanie."

"Yes, Ma'am." They said before taking their seats again.

"Report." Ranger said.

They told him about all the things that had happened since he had left earlier. When the finished, Ram, Cal, and Junior came over ad gave me hugs, lifting me off my feet.

"We've missed you Bomber." Cal said.

"I missed you guys' too." I replied.

"Tomorrow you should come out with us." Junior said.

"Where to?"

"Dancing." Several people smirked.

"Dancing is so wussy." One guy said and Cal turned to him.

"I've gotten into more sexual positions with Steph than you've been in your entire life." He said.

The guy looked thoughtful for a moment and I said,

"Show up tomorrow and I'll show you what he's talking about." He broke into a grin and went back to work.

"How do you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Do what?"

"Loosen every one up like that."

"It just comes natural." I said with a shrug as Ranger led the way to a conference room and took a seat. We all sat around the table as he explained the rules for my benefit.

"We're not playing for money. Just for fun. The chips are just to determine the winner at the end of eleven hands. Loser of each hand has to pay up with the most interesting sex story they have."

After I nodded showing I knew and understood the rules, he delt the cards and I looked at mine.

"i feel the need to warn you for your own safety," Lester said looking at his own cards. "Steph has a mean sense of humor and when she decides to get revenge, it will be heartless."

"You got an example for us?" Tank asked him.

"Once I got bored on an op and spent the entire time telling her about every sexual experience I'd ever had."

"What did she do?" He asked and I smiled. Lester closed his mouth regretting that he had broughten it up.

"He and I got drunk a couple weeks later and he passed out." I said. "When he woke up he had the words 'Stephanie Was Here' tattooed on his ass."

There was silence as I set down two cards.

"No way!" Hal said.

When Ranger said "Let's see them." I set down my cards.

I had a full house, Lester had a two pair and Ranger had a flush.

Ram, who had nothing, thought for a second, before telling us about bars, and balls to the wall sex at his apartment where she showed him things that made his eyes roll back in his head.

I noticed that a few of them had hard ons after glancing at me while Ram told his tale. This could be fun. While Ranger dealt again I shifted in my seat so that my legs were spread and wrapped around the legs of the chair.

The next round Lester lost, probably on purpose.

"I was on relieve for two weeks and I met one of my old girlfriends. We got to talking and we went swimming. We knew were it was headed so I went over to her and pulled her to me. She wrapped her legs around my hips. I started to kiss her and before she knew what I was about to do I pushed into her. I held her there for a while as deep as I could go and when I started to move she came apart in my arms."

Okay, one thing about Lester is that when he talks about sex you can imagine what he's saying. And it turns you on. You can't help yourself. And right now, I was turned on. I knew he could do a lot better than that but I was glad when he stopped.

I took a deep breath as the cards were dealt again but this time I was distracted and I lost. All the men were looking at me expectantly.

I licked my lips and thought about it before starting.

"I was at a dance club in New York and I was dancing with a lot of my friends. A guy came over and started dancing with me. He was a Navy Seal. We danced like six songs together all of them slow ans sexy and by midnight I was really hot. So I invited him to my place. The second we got inside and the doors were locked he had me pressed up against the wall facing away from him. He was running his hands down my sides and under my clothes. It wasn't long before I was totally naked and he pushed inside me slowly from behind. I remember biting my lip and moving my hips slowly to drive him crazy but it felt so good that we came at the same time. I remember the neighbors calling the cops because I guess I screamed."

I looked around the table triumphantly. Lester and Ranger were hiding it the best, but Hal was gripping the table and leaning towards me.

They all pushed away from the table at the same time.

"I quit!" They said simultaneously

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write. Please Review! I own nothing:(


	4. Welts, Paint, and Obstacle Courses!

I was chuckling to myself when my cell phone rang.

"Yo." I said. This brought smiles to the others faces.

"Hey Stephanie." It was Indie, a friend of mine who worked at the paintball range.

"Hey, Indi. What's doin'" I asked.

"The park is completely open today and I heard you were in town. Thought you might want to bring those huge guys you were hangin' with down here and cover their asses with welts and paint?" H said.

Thirty minutes later the guys agreed and I told them I would meet them there in ten. I changed into camo pants, combat boots and a black sports bra. The range was right on the beach. When I saw the obstacle coarse that was not a part of the range I knew some thing was up. It was dark now which would only make this more fun.

When I got to the front desk where Indi was waiting he said, "There already inside and it's red vs. blue. You're blue with Lester."

I took my gun and silently went on to the range. I crept through over to a nook where I was able to see others but it would be hard for them to see me. I could see Ram's ass sticking out from some bushes and I aimed and shot. Lester must have told him that you were only out if it was a 'fatal' shot, Meaning in the head, chest or major artery. He swung around to see who had shot him but I froze. I didn't duck down because he would have seen the movement and know where I was. Never the less his eyes skipped right over me.

I heard a movement behind me and turned to see it was Lester. He looked at me with questioning eyes and pointed at my sports bra. He was wondering why I was showing the long thin scars going vertically down my upper back. I just shrugged and looked for more targets. Lester took out Tank and Hal saw were our hiding spot was. Using hand signals we agreeed to split up. I strapped my gun over my shoulder and ran in a low crouch to a huge tree. I jumped up and pulled my self into it. In combat this is almost always a fatal mistake but this was my turf and I knew I could jump to the next closest tree if I had to.

I went up two big branches and then searched around for my next target. I could see Hector, Cal and Ranger but only Ranger wasn't on my team and I didn't have a good shot at him.

A paint ball exploded near my head throwing me off balance and I fell out of the tree with a startled shriek. Luckily it wasn't that far a drop so it didn't hurt so bad. The guys who didn't know me rushed over and I shot the ones not on my team before rolling to my feet.

That's when I saw Lester standing beside Ranger both of them pointing there guns at me, Hector, Cal and Junior.

"You know why I got the name Bomber?" I asked quietly, with out moving my lips.

"No, why?" Junior asked.

"I like to go out with a BANG."

They got the hit and immediately we let loose. We were all laughing like crazy and ignoring the sting of paintball as they hit us.

When there was silence and every one checked there tanks I knew we were out of paintball so I looked down at my self.

"It's gonna take forever to get this paint off." I said with a grin.

"What happened?" I tensed at Bobby's question from behind me.

I didn't want to turn around to face hi because then every one else would see and suddenly I was regretting the sports bra. I met Rangers eyes and saw the challenge in them. Normally I didn't let people get to me but I took a deep breath and turned around to look at Bobby.

"I was on a job." I said.

"Those are whip marks" He said.

"Okay, so the job got screwed and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time-"

Lester scoffed and said, "That's a load of shit and you know it."

I whirled around on him and glared. He glared back for a moment before taking a step back.

"What's the O-course for?" I asked trying to change the subject. Thankfully it worked.

"It's tie for a refresher course for the men and I thought that you wouldn't mind joining in to play with the big boys." Ranger said.

* * *

Okay I know some of you are wondering whats with the scars because its obviously a sore spot for Steph and Lester. I want to see if any one can guess!!R&R!!


	5. Mud and Memories

After 2 hours on the O-course I bent at the waist and gasped for breath. I was in excellent shape but this was over kill. The guys weren't even showing signs for stopping.

"What are you feeding these guys?" I asked Ranger incredulously.

He just pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and kept running. With that sight fresh in my mind I found a reserve of strength I didn't know I had and ran behind him.

"You're drooling." Hal said coming up behind me. I punched him in the shoulder hard enough to knock him over. Unfortunately, he pulled me down with him and we went sprawling in the mud. I lay there looking up at the stars. I was tired, covered in paint and mud, and I was happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Cal asked, towering over me.

"I haven't had this much fun in over..." I had to think about it for a second. "About 5 years."

The rest of the guys stopped, probably at the tone of my voice. Even I could here how surprised I was, but there was something else in it. Some thing... regretful.

I couldn't stop the memories from hitting me full force.

FLASHBACK:

_The loud sharp CRACK came a split second before the pain. I jerked hard against it only to be held by the ropes around my wrists. I groung my teeth and clenched my fists. _

_I took deep breaths and concentrated on a spot on the wall. I had to concentrate on something to keep from passing out. If I passed out anything could happen._

_I looked over at my best friend, Lester. He had been in the service longer than me and he was standing there with his hands tied behind his back and four different machine guns pointed directly at him. The gun toting men had been given orders to shoot him if he said on thing or closed his eyes for more then a second._

_We met each others eyes and I knew he was thinking 'Tell them what they want to know or I will, I don't care if I got shot.'_

_And I was thinking, 'You make one sound and I will personally shoot your sorry ass and tell every man on the force that you slept with a teddy bear until you were 17' _

_He must have gotten the message because he didn't say anything. As the CRACK sounded for the third time, I took another deep breath and started counting._

_One, Two, Three, Four,_

_CRACK._

_Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine,_

_CRACK._

_He was giving me time to change my mind and talk._

_CRACK._

_Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen,_

_CRACK._

_I could feel the blood trickle down my back as I struggled again with the freying ropes. This time they snapped and I sagged to the floor._

_I waited for the right moment, just when the man had hauled me to my feet, and I acted with only one thought._

_Kill the bad guys' and get Lester and me the hell out!_

End flashback

When I opened my eyes I realized that I was in a bed, with a sheet pulled over my head and there was sunlight streaming into the room.

Nightmares were a bitch, I thought to myself as I stumbled into Lester's shower and let the hot water erase most of the tension in my neck and shoulders.

* * *

I hope you liked it and most of you were right about what had happened. There is more to it but you will find out more about Steph's habits and personality in the next couple of chapters. REVIEWS LOVE FASTER UPDATES.

If you show me love, I'll show you love too!!


	6. Trust and Tattoo's

I apologies for taking so long but I have been in summer school and I've been writing a story set when Staph was 25 and best friends with Manny (Rangers Big Brother) when Ranger and his army buddies come home. Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't realize that I didn't have any clothes until I got out of the shower. My suit case had been blown up with my car, and Lester didn't have anything anywhere. I searched futilely but there wasn't even boxers. I was going to kill him!!

I wrapped myself in a towel and went down to the Comm. Center to find a different team. I knew all of them from the service one way or another.

"Officer on deck!" One of them shouted and they all stood at attention.

"Where the FUCK is Lester?" I demanded.

"Santos is with Ranger working on a recovery, Ma'am." He said.

"Would you like a shirt, Ma'am?" Another asked. I smiled.

"Thank you, yes. And I would like Lesters' credit card number and pin." The info was given to me almost immediately. A fresh shirt and a pair of spandex shorts appeared from no where.

After putting my gun at the small of my back I walked to the mall and took a shopping spree in Macy's. As I was walking down the side walk when I saw a tattoo parlor. I went in out of pure curiosity and an idea formed in to my head.

I was going to get a tattoo.

"Tattoo's are forever, Babe." Ranger said behind me as his merry men trooped in.

I smiled up at him as the tattoo artist came over and asked what I wanted.

The design I wanted started in the front of my hip with a rose bud. It wound around my waist in a vine, up the opposite side and wound down my arm to show a fully bloomed rose.( One of my friends actually has this tattoo.)

The artist looked around with wide eyes. "That's gonna be a pretty painfull tat."

"No shit." I mumbled.

He led me over to a big ass chair and said, "It'll probably be best if you sit on some ones lap so they can hold you so you don't accidentally flinch."

I balked at the idea of being held down and not being able to move and when Ranger sat down on the chair, my eyes flashed to the exit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ranger said quietly. "I would never hurt you."

For some reason I believed him. I sat on his lap and extended my arm for Lester to hold my hand. As the artist came over with the buzzing needle I felt every muscle in my body tighten. I leaned my head back against Rangers shoulder and he whispered words in my ears in Spanish. I didn't understand most of it.

When the artist was done with my arm, 2 hours later, I had to turn around and straddle Rangers lap. I burried my face in his neck and closed my eyes. I felt extremly safe in Rangers arms and before I knew it I was asleep. I didn't wake up untill it was time to cover the new tattoo with gauze.

"You want to look at it?" Ranger asked as he helped me stand. I winced slightly but I nodded.

I stood in front of the mirror and the artist pulled over a rolling mirror so I didn't have to brake my neck trying to see it. It was beautiful and surrounded by angry red skin. Bright and intricate.

"Don't get it wet for the next twenty-four hours and don't put any fabric over it or it will hurt." The artist said. I paid him with my own credit card number, grabbed my bags and walked out of the shop with Ranger and his men close behind.

"Whats your plan for today Lieutenant?" Lester asked me. I had batted my eyelashes at him and gotten him to give me his shirt.

"Today is the Plum Picnic." I said with a smile. "I have to go help set up. You guys should all come." We both knew that if Lester refused my grandmother would come and hunt him down.

"We'll see." Ranger said mysteriously. When he turned and started to walk away, the guys all gave an okay. They would be there. I walked to my parents house to find my mother and grandmother standing on the porch.

"Joseph Morelli came yesterday to tell me that your car exploded. He also said he found C-4 residue in the car."

"Sorry, Mom. It was homework." That was a lame excuse but it worked. My mother and I had come to an agreement, of sorts. She didn't complain about my job in the military and I would come home every holiday for dinner.

"Whats this I hear about you getting a tattoo?" Grandma Mazur asked. I just smiled.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!


	7. Casaroles and Conversations

When the picnic had been set up and mom was in the kitchen cooking I went into the upstairs bathroom to change into one of the new out fits I had bought courtesy of Lester.

It was a white skirt that hung low on my hips to avoid touching the sore area on my hip. Holstered gun clipped to the waistband. The shirt part was tricky. It was a tank top, but the back was strings that Cris crossed over my back lightly. For shoes I had white peek a boo toed heels that wrapped around my ankles.

I strapped my knife to my thigh and went down stairs. There was music blasting and the picnic was becoming a block party. I mingled with every one and as the sun was setting I almost stumbled into Mrs. Morelli.

"Oh... Hello, Mrs. Morelli." I said.

"Hello, Stephanie. How are you?" She asked, politely.

"I'm good. How are you? Your family?"

"Good. Good. I brought a casserole for the picnic." She said. I took the dish and Mrs. Morelli got a good look at my tatoo.

"My, that is an interesting design." She said. That is when I saw Joe a couple feet behind her.

"Yes I just got it today to remind me of how mush I have grown since I joined the service. Mentally and physically. The thorns on the vine stand for friends that I've lost the last fourteen years."

Mrs. Morelli looked like she acctually thought that the sentiment was worth the tatoo while Joe looked guilty.

"Why don't you let me get that for you?" He said stepping up and taking the dish. As his mother walked off I led him to a table to set down the food.

"Dance with me Cupcake? Please?" He added when he saw I was about to refuse. I let him lead me out to where every one was dancing and put my arms around his neck.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, settling his hands low on my back, not touching the tattoo.

"No. It' okay"

"Listen," He said. "I'm sorry about saying what I did at the station. It wasn't right. I got my ass chewed out by Eddie after you left. I just didn't expect you to have done some thing like that. When you left every one thought I had gotten you pregnant and you had left to get an abortion. You had always been rebellious like me-"

I interrupted him. "I was never rebellious. I was stubborn as hell."

He nodded acceptance and twirled me around. "You're carrying at a picnic?" He asked.

"I have too." I told him. "A lot of people don't like me very much."

Just then his eyes went behind me and he glared.

"What's going on between you and Santos?"

"He's my best friend. We joined the service together." I said with a sigh. The song ended and I turned to look around. People were staring at the gorgeous huge men that had just showed up. My eyes snagged on Ranger.

He was dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt, and he looked very edible. When he saw me he nodded almost imperseptably and said something to Tank before making his way towards me.

"You came." I told him. Like he didn't know that.

"I did." He replied, the corners of his lips twitching like he wanted to smile.

"It won't hurt, you know." I whispered.

"What won't hurt?"

"Smiling." At that he did smile, and Oh My God, it was gorgeous. "You want to dance?" I asked.

_Shit. I did not just ask him to dance. He's like Batman. You don't ask Batman to dance!_

He did the smile thing before holding his hand out to me. I took his hand with out hesitation and he held me close as the music played around us.

"What?" I asked when he just stared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to ask me some thing." I said. He looked surprised. After a couple of seconds he sighed.

"Why don't you want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

I was silent for a couple of moments just dancing in his arms around me.

"It was my fault. I disobeyed orders and got three killed to save one." I said quietly before pulling out of his arms and almost running into the house. Lester who had been dancing close to us followed me.

"It wasn't your fault, Steph." He said. He knew it was a lie as well as I did. He was proof of it.

"They died, Lester. Three good men died because I was stupid and thought I could save the day. If I would have just listened to orders we would have gotten a team together to come get you instead of me running off alone. They wouldn't have had to follow me and they wouldn't have been captured and killed. They would still be alive." I said, my voice filled with unshed tears.

"You can't always be Wonder Woman. You do a pretty good job at it, but no one is that good. No one." Lester said.

I heard a muffled sound behind my and whirled around to see Hal, Cal, Tank, Junior, Bobby and Ranger standing there. They set their faces into practiced blank faces before I could get a read on what they thought.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter and review it. !!


	8. Begging

I know its been a long time since I updated but I hope this makes up for it. Its not apropriate for children under the age of 16. SMUT! i mean it! I own nothing and this is your only warning.

* * *

I set my shoulders as they stood there looking at me. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care what they thought but it wasn't true. I did care. A lot.

When they said nothing I walked away. I got to the dance floor before Ranger grabbed my arm. I started to struggle but he just pulled me into his arms as a salsa dance started.

His hands held my hips tight to his and he started moving to the rhythm. I took a deep breath then set on of my hands on his shoulder. The other rested on one of his hands.

He took that as consent and slipped his thigh between mine, then we started moving. The movement had me practically grinding against his thigh and it was wrecking havoc on my senses.

In the middle of the dance he twirled me in a circle and pulled my back to his front with out hurting the sensitive skin near the tattoo. Now the hand that had been on his shoulder was curved around the back of his neck.

When the dance ended people started clapping and I realized that everyone had stopped to watch us. I felt my face turn three shades of red and I buried my head down into his neck.

"Need to be more aware of your surroundings, Babe." He said as he gently tugged off the floor. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were almost black with desire.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for me but I waited for his answer.

"Back to my place." He said through his teeth looking down at me. I slipped into the leather seats and he shut the door. When he got in I rested my hand high on his thigh. When he got on the highway I started to edge my hand higher. In a second he had pulled onto the side of the road and my wrists were cuffed to the head rest. He started driving again and this time his hand tugged my skirt up enough so he could touch the skin at the inside of my thighs.

I got wet fast and lifted my hips to get him to move his hand.

"Tell me what you want." He said quietly.

"I.. touch me... please" I whispered.

His fingers teased up a bit higher. With out warning he pushed a long thick finger inside of me and immediately found my g spot. I lurched up and ground harder against his hand. I couldn't hold back the scream that hit me and with in seconds I was coming. He kept rubbing my G spot even as I slumped into the seat.

I was still trembling when he stopped the car. He came over to my side and uncuffed me then helped me stand. I leaned forward and rested on his chest. He shut the door, beeped it locked and led me inside.

He stopped in the kitchen and I sat on a stool near the bar. He grabbed two waters.

"How long has it been since you last had sex?" He asked.

"About 4 years ago." I said.

"Damn." He muttered.

"If you're worried that I'm going to get klingy I won't. I'm not exactly the kind of person to get into relationships. I'm perfectly ok with a couple nights of sex with no commitment-"

I couldn't say anything else because he kissed me and all coherent thoughts disappeared. He let me up the stairs then layed me face down on the biggest bed I'd ever straddled my hips and slowly unlaced my shirt. He pressed kisses over my shoulders then moved to the side and pulled off my gun, setting it on the nightstand. Then he unzipped the skirt and tugged it down my hips.

"Ric.." I moaned after he took off the knife and strap.

"Si?" He asked and I nearly melted.

"I need you inside me." I said. He moved so he was laying beside me and I threw my leg over his hips.

He was still fully dressed so I leaned forward and lifted his shirt over his head before tossing it somewhere. I leaned down and kissed a trail down his chest scooting down as I went til I was at the waistband of his jeans.

I looked up to see his hands were laced behind his head and there was a small smile on his lips as he looked at me. I undid the button and pushed the fabric down his hips til I could pull them off.

Now his eyes were closed so I licked from the base of his cock to the tip. He jerked and I took the head into my mouth. His hand tangled in my hair and after a second he started guiding my movements. After a moment he shook his head. I stopped and crawled up his body til I was sitting just above his cock.

He held my hips so I couldn't move and rocked his hips forward so he presses against my entrance before his tip slipped and rubbed my clit. I couldn't hold back my moans as he drove me crazy.

He applied a bit of pressure with his thumbs and I bent froward and braced my hands on his shoulders. One hand stayed on my hip and the other tangled in my curls. He kissed me, tugging on my lower lip with his teeth to gain entrance. I let him in and his tongue lightly touched mine.

He lifted his hips and pressed my hips dowm with his hand and then he has inside me all the way. I let out a gasp at the feeling of being filled and tears filled m eyes. He noticed right away and stoped all movement.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. I shook my head and sat up slowly. I moaned and so did he when he slipped deeper.

"Lean back on my thighs." He said. I did. His hands gripped my thighs and I started riding him. I was so close when his hands tightened and he ordered, "Stop."

I froze, trembling and he held me still untill I wasn't so colse to the edge. It was amazing how easily he reduced me to begging.

"Please Ric.... Let me move. I need to move. Please let me come." I whimpered. My head was dropped back against my shoulders. He moved his left hand and then he brushed his thumb over my clit over and over again. Orgasm crashed into me and I screamed his name. I felt him thrust up into me and groan as he came. I calapsed against his chest, my breathing labored but so was his.

"Dios," He whispered and I closed my eyes.


	9. Sex Marathon

Rangers POV:

I woke up to my cell ringing.

"Yo?" I said groggily.

"Carlos," Tank said. "You've got a meeting in thirty minutes and you're not here yet."

"Shit." I whispered so I didn't wake Stephanie up. "I'm on my way." I hung up before he could say anything. I quickly showered and dressed then I leaned down and kissed Steph.

"I'm late for a meeting, Babe." I said when she opened her eyes. "I'll leave the keys here. When you're ready to get up you can take a shower and come down to Rangeman."

I left a set of keys on the night stand and left. When I pulled into the parking lot Tank was waiting. He handed me a file as we rode the elevator.

"Long night?" He asked.

"Long weekend." I replied but didn't say any thing else. The meeting was boring as hell and I was glad when it was over.

Lester was on the phone looking worried.

"Steph's not answering her phone." He said.

"Ranger your porche turbo is at the gate." Ram said confused and I felt my eyes get wide. I reached into my pocket and saw the keys to the explorer in my hand. I had left the turbo keys with Steph by accident.

"Open the gate." I said. I watched the monitors as the gate opened. My cell beeped and I checked the text.

"Heads up." It said just before the cameras blacked out.

"What the-" Ram said.

"It's okay." I said. A few minutes later the cameras came back on. My porche was parked with the keys on top and the garage was empty.

I shook my head in wonder and went into my office. Twenty minutes later Lester knocked and came in.

"Boss, Steph just called. She needs a ride from her hotel. I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure." I said.

I was watching to monitor for one of the properties when Steph and Lester came off the elevator.

"I've been at my hotel room all weekend." She said with a shrug. "I just needed to be by myself for a while." She was wearing jeans and a t shirt with no bra.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Lester asked.

"That would have defeated the purpose of alone time." She said, rolling her eyes. As she turned forward Lester caught sight of the hickeys on her neck. Shit.

"Alone time, huh?" He said with a raised brow.

"Okay Les, you want the truth?" She asked and I tensed up. Lester nodded.

"That'd be nice."

"I was having an amazing sex marathon all weekend and I couldn't answer my phone because it was too far away from the bed, and the shower, and the kitchen table, and the wall in the hall way and the jacuzzi. Happy now?" She asked.

Lester stared at her with his jaw near the floor.

She just shook her head and headed for the stairs. "I'll be in the gym." She said.

She hadn't even looked at me once. For some reason that hurt. I grabbed my gym bag and made my way to the gym.

"Nice trick with the cameras." I said as I started on the treadmill next to her. She nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell him you slept with me?" I asked.

"Because he never would have let it go. He would have told my parents and they'd be pushing me to bring you to dinner and it'd just get worse."

"I've got no problem with a home cooked meal." I said.

She got off the treadmill and faced me with a guarded expression. "I told you before that all I wanted was a weekend of sex. Nothing more. I don't do relationships. I'm just not that kind of girl." With that she turned and went for the elevator.

"Okay so you don't want a relationship with me." I said, stalling. "You said you were staying for another two weeks. I don't see why we can't keep sleeping together." She stopped then kept walking.


	10. Running and Fear

I called Lester into my office when I got back from the gym.

"Whats up, Boss?" He asked.

"I was thinking about offering Stephanie a full time position here at Range-man." I said. "I wanted to know what you thought first."

"That's be great." Lester said. "But she's still active right now. I don't think you'd be able to convince her to get discharged... She's still trying to make up for what happened."

I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. I took a deep breath.

"I want her." I said. He stared at my for a moment.

"I've seen the women you want leave here and if you think I'll let that happen to her you're out of your mind." He growled. True, I liked my sex rough and some of the women had left with bruises and bite marks but it had all been consensual and they had all liked it.

"Not just for sex, Santos." I said. "I mean a real relationship. Dinner and a movie, meeting my parents the whole thing."

Lester looked me over and I saw the look in his eyes change just before he superman punched me in the jaw. We were throwing punches, no holds barred when the door slammed open. Tank Ram and Bobby rushed in but stopped when they saw us. Then Stephanie stormed in and tazzered us.

Stephanie's POV:

I watched Lester fall to the floor next to Ric. I couldn't believe them.

"Get him out of here." I said.

"Who died and made you boss?" A guy named Rodriguez asked.

"Unless you want to be next I suggest you help get him out of here." I said in a quiet voice. When he didn't move I reached out and tazzed him too. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him out. Bobby lifted Lester into a fireman's hold and Tank grabbed Ric. They were all sitting in there chairs when I grabbed Ric's keys.

"I'll leave the car somewhere safe for him to pick up." I said to Tank. I jumped into the porche turbo and drove. When I got the Point Pleasant I left the car in a guarded parking garage then rented a car and drove to the airport. I got on a plane to Miami.

It had been two weeks. I'd spent most of it on the beach, drinking. I stumbled into my subleased appartment around 3 am and screamed when strong arms wrapped around me. A hand covered my mouth.

"Shh.." Ric whispered, and I froze. He reached over and flicked on the light switch to reveal all the men sitting in my living room.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit." I muttered struggling against his hold. He let me go and I stumbled into kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw I still had peanut butter. I grabbed it and a small bottle of tequila. I couldn't find a spoon so I got my K-Bar from my thigh and licked peanut butter off of it. The guys were staring at me like I was crazy.

Since they were sitting in all my chairs I slid onto the counter and drank about three fingers. I was trying to ignore them when Ric reached out and took my knife.

"Hey!" I said reaching for it.

"You're going to cut yourself." He said. I stood up and went into my living room where my duffel bag was. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

I tugged the jeans on under the dress I wore then tugged that off and slipped the shirt over my head. When I started to reach for the gun in there Ric grabbed both of my wrists. I struggled against him but he was too strong.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted at him.

"You." He said.

I relaxed my legs and dropped to the floor. He had to let go or risk hurting me. I curled into the corner of the couches.

I didn't fight as he picked me up and carried me out to the truck. I just sat there as he cuffed my hands behind my back then to the hook on the seat. When I didn't respond at all to his kiss he tensed up. He looked into my eyes for a moment then he rushed to unlock the cuffs.

"Oh God, Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please... I didn't mean too." He said hurriedly. He brought each of my wrists to his lips and kissed them.

"I'm scared." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please don't be scared of me." He begged.

"No... I'm scared that I'd ruin everything." I said. He wrapped his arms around me. I started getting tired and he carried me back to the apartment and layed us down on the bed.

"I love you Steph." He whispered. "So much."


	11. reunions: bad and good

I woke up the next morning with a bad headache. Hangovers sucked. I had woken up in the middle of the night and thought about what I wanted in life. And I wanted Ric.

I rolled back into Ric's strong arms and smiled.

"Good morning." He said. I looked back at him. He was so beautiful.

I rolled to my feet and went to the bathroom. I took care of nature and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went into kitchen.

The guys were all asleep in the living room. I stood against the counter with a bottle of whiskey and considered it for a long time before throwing it into the sink.

It shattered and all the guys woke up with a start. I rummaged through the entire apartment and came up with twelve bottles of liquor. I tossed them all in and let them shatter.

"Steph, what are you doing?" Lester asked. I tossed the last one in and went to the living room. I ruffled throught the pillows and pulled out the baggie of weed hidden there. I flushed it and then sighed.

"Feel better?" Ric asked.

"Not yet." I said. "I got discharged. I tried to get a mission and I failed the psych exam. The therapist told me that she thought I should go out and do something I've always wanted to but never got the chance."

With out warning I pushed Ric up against the wall and kissed him with everything I had.

"We're going to go out to eat." One of the guys said and they left. He palmed my ass and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he walked us to the bedroom.

"Tell me what you want." He said quietly. "Do you want my to bend you over the bed-"

"No." I said. "No. I want you to hold me. Don't let me go. Make love to me and don't let run afterwards. Please."

He layed me down on the bed and slowly undressed me, kissing every inch of skin revealed. When we were both ready he twined our fingers together and pinned our hands beside my head.

"Ric." I said and he looked up at me. "I love you." I whispered and he sank into me. I moaned and my hips rocked forward.

"I love you, too, Babe." He said. He gently rocked into me until I was going crazy.

"Please, please, please..." I begged, shaking my head side to side. He lowered his mouth to the side of my neck and sucked hard. He grinded his hips and I came. I felt myself tighten around him and he held me tight to his chest as he came too.

I was still panting when I came down from the high and he was laying on top of me. He started to roll off but I held him there and ran my hands up and down his back until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He said. He pulled on some jeans comando and grabbed his gun. Damn that was hot.

He came back a few seconds later and I could here the guys in the living room.

"Babe, come here." Ric called out. I wrapped the sheet around myself and padded into the living room. Tank and Lester were holding a cuffed man in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We found this guy planting a bomb on your car on our way back." Tank said trying to keep his eyes above my shoulders. He was failing. So were the others.

"Nice bite, Chika." The guy said, leering at me. I kept one hand holding the sheet up and the other caught him in the stomach.

"You're an idiot, ojete." I said. I stepped back. "I'm going to put some clothes on."

I put on a thong, jeans and t-shirt then went back to the living room.

"Why were you trying to kill her?" Ric was asking him.

"I wasn't. Just trying to scare her." He said.

"What was he using to to blow it up?" I asked. Tank handed me a bag. Inside was a block of C4.

"Where was it?"

"Attached to the steering column under the panel." Tank said.

I pulled a seat up to the guy and smiled at him.

"This much C4 attached to the ignition, probably set to go off when I turned the key would've killed me. You know that. But I don't think you wanted that." I said. "Tell me who told you to kill me and I'll make sure these gentlemen wont hurt you."

He looked frantically from me to the guys and said, "Javier Consecos."

"Dammit." I muttered. "Someone drop him off at the local PD."

"Who is Javier Consecos?" Ric asked.

"He's the sick bastard that held my team captive for two months."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Getting out of town

I took deep slow breathes and Lester hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay." He said. But I could tell he was as scared as I was.

My mind was racing.

"We need to leave. Change our apperance, fake our deaths, hide somewhere in the middle of nowhere,-"

I was cut off by Ric pulling me into his arms and kissing me hard.

"I'll keep you two safe." He said. "Lets get going. We'll head to nevada. I have a place out there and its stocked."

A four hour plane ride and a one hour drive we were close to his house.

"Can you pull in at a store?" I asked from the passengers seat. He pulled in and I went through my bag and found a credit card for Jessica Rawlings and a fake ID to match. I got out and grabbed a cart and the guys all followed me in. I loaded in several bottles of hair bleach and about ten differant boxes of dye then grabbed a crap load of junk food and two 48 packs of coke and boxes of chewy bars. Ram added a case of beer and I replaced it with root beer, despite his glare. I payed for the groceries and we left. When we got to his house we all got settled.

"Come on lester." I said and got him to sit in the kitchen.

"Babe you don't need to dye his hair." Ric said.

"It'll make me feel better." I said. "And I'm dying all your hairs too." The guys looked scared but didn't go anywere. I already had a chemical straightening kit in my hair. When the dye had been rinced out I washed my hair and added my own black dye then I turned to Ric with tears in my eyes and scissors in hand.

"Your not cutting my hair Babe." He said.

"Ric. Sit down. Take it like a man." I said when he didnt move. He glared and sat down. I set down the scissors and took out the shaver. He tenced and I shaved his head. It wasn't too short but I couldn't tangle my fingers in it anymore. It still looked good on him.

"Babe it'll grow back." Ranger said when I was done. I was crying. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I found out that it was still long enough for me to tug on it and he really liked that.

"I need to get the dye out of my hair." I said and dissapeared into the bathroom. My hair was silky smooth and straight. I pulled it into a pony tail and went out to see all the guys on the couch watching tv. I was tired so I tip toed up to Rics room and lay down on the bed. I was still awake when Ric came up looking for me.

"Babe." He said slipping in behind me and pulling me close to him.

"He won't stop until he kills me." I whispered. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I should leave. I can't do this to you. I'll be gone-"

"You're not going anywhere." He said and I looked up at him. "I will protect you and Lester. Please have faith in me to do that at least. I love you and I am not letting you go."


End file.
